


What Is Past

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine!AU set during Artie's Dream in Glee Actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Past

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little something for Summer Klaine Week 2013 - Tuesday - Alternative Universe
> 
> This is set in the canon Alternative Universe of Artie’s dream in Glee, Actually.
> 
> Originally posted on twelvemorestopsandhome on Tumblr.

“KLAINE!”

The Lima Bean is full to capacity. Every seat is filled, people are hovering around the edges and there is a constant flow in the door. This isn’t uncommon around this time of year. The Lima Bean is famous for its seasonal coffee drinks, dosed in cinnamon and ginger with lashings of whipped cream.

The local schools have also just so happened to get their Winter break today.

“Eh…KURT! BLAINE!” The young barista calls from behind the counter holding up two coffee cups.

She giggles when two boys appear before her. “Sorry, I tried to say Kurt and Blaine at the same time and it came out Klaine.” she rolls her eyes are herself and scurries off.

“It can be our Kimye.” Blaine smiles, grabbing sugar and napkins.

“Erm…have we met?” Kurt asks confused.

“We have now. Blaine Anderson.” he holds on his hand.

Kurt takes it and shakes. “Kurt Hummel.”

“Yup, Klaine” Blaine nods.

“Right. Well, Merry Christmas Blaine.” Kurt smiles politely and turns to walk away.

“No wait.” Blaine reaches out to grab Kurt’s forearm but Kurt flinches away. “I just thought…I mean…don’t you..I’m not usually that proactively friendly.”

“You’ve lost me.” Kurt gives a nervous giggle and a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I have.” Blaine says softly because he can’t not. His eyes narrow as if remembering something but soon catches himself and smiles broadly.

“You go to McKinley?” he asks, staying close to Kurt who is awkwardly moving down the counter.

“Eh, yeah I do” he nods adding “unfortunately" under his breath.

But Blaine catches it. “Oh. Do you not like it?” he asks, concerned.

“It’s fine.”

“Do you want to see if we can get a table?” Blaine knows he’s being embarrassingly forward now but it’s Kurt so…wait, what?

“I eh…I really can’t stay.” Kurt makes an apologetic face.

“But it’s…” Blaine looks around panicking that Kurt really is going to walk away this time. “It’s cold outside.”

Kurt laughs then. A proper heartfelt laugh that takes over his whole face and Blaine’s in love. But he already knew that.

“Well you can’t leave without your coffee.” he says quickly before swiping the take away cup from Kurt’s hands.

“Hey!” Kurt exclaims “That’s cheating.”

Blaine’s entire body seizes as a pain shoot through him. His face contours in confusion and discomfort. “No, I-”

“I was only teasing, Blaine.” Kurt’s studies Blaine closely and fights the urge to reach and soothe him.

“I know.” Blaine smiles weakly, handing Kurt back the coffee. “It’s been a long semester. Senior year, you know? Don’t get me started on show choir.”

Kurt’s face light up again. “You sing?”

Blaine instantly feels better at Kurt’s interest. “I’m the captain of the Warblers.” he says proudly.

“That’s very impressive, Blaine Anderson.” Okay, that’s flirting right?

Blaine can’t tell if Kurt is teasing him again but beams regardless. “How about you?”

“Do I sing? Only in the shower.” Kurt shakes his head dismissively.

He doesn’t miss the way Blaine’s eyes widening for a moment and how a flush creeps up his neck.

“Well, there’s always room in the Warblers.” Blaine suggests. There’s not but screw the council.

“Transferring during senior year isn’t advised I don’t think.”

“It’s not that unusual.” Blaine insisted.

“We don’t even know each other.” Kurt reminds Blaine with a smirk.

“Don’t we?” Blaine asks softly.

“Blaine, why do I feel like I’m missing something here?” Kurt asks the question that’s been on his mind ever since this bizarre encounter started.

Blaine bounces forward and places his hand over Kurt’s “I feel like I’m missing something too.” he admits excitedly.

Kurt furrows his brow in frustration. Who is this guy?

“I think I did something bad.” Blaine says lowly staring at the floor. “Something awful. Something that ruined the best part of my life.”

“I’m sorry” Kurt says softly and means it.

“I’m pretty sure it has something to do with you.” Blaine finishes still staring at the ground.

“But we-”

“Don’t know each other right. But what if we do and we just don’t remember? What if we’re in a dream or…I don’t know, some sort of alternate reality? What if we were already together or even if we weren’t maybe we’re meant to be together and all this” he gestures vague to the air around him “is just prologue?”

Kurt’s mouth is open and there is a slight panic behind his eyes.

“That is either the most psychotic or romantic thing I’ve ever heard.” he says calmly after a long pause.

All Blaine hears though is psychotic and of course Kurt is right. That was some seriously stalker-ish babble he just spurted out.

“I’m really sorry. I’m going to leave you alone now.” he breathes lowly and turns on the spot, heading for the door.

“Blaine?” Kurt calls over the buzz of the cafe.

Blaine turns around with a raised eyebrow and an hopeful smile.

There you are.

The realisation hits Kurt all of a sudden and now he knows what Blaine has been rambling on about.

“Kurt?” Blaine prompts.

"Y-you…” Kurt stutters “You…take my breath away.”


End file.
